The Players Game
by degrassiismylife
Summary: Emma's going out with Sean. but thats not who she loves. please review! ** i do not own degrassi**
1. Chapter 1

The Players Game

Sean rings the doorbell to Emma's house. It was their 15th month anniversary. Emma answers the door and smiles at Sean.

" You actually remembered what today was?" she asked allowing him to come into the house. He enters.

" Of course I remembered. If its important to you, its important to me." Sean replied. Emma smiles, takes his hand and leads him upstairs.

" Come on. I have a surprise for you." she told him. Sean smiles as Emma opened her room door. There were candles set up around the whole room; giving off a romantic glow. Sean smiled slyly at Emma.

" You did all this for me?" he asked. Emma closed the room door and puts her arms around Sean's neck. He smiles.

" I like where this is going." he said. Emma put her finger on his lips.

" Shh! You talk too much." she whispered and they start making out. She pushes him on the bed and climbs on top of him. They continue making out. 5 minutes later, Emma hurriedly gets off of him. Sean looks at her confused.

" What's wrong, Em?"

" You have to go. Now." she said trying to get him to stand up.

" Whoa. Why?" Sean said standing up putting his shirt on.

" I just remembered. My parents are coming home soon. Like, in 15 minutes!" she said with a worried look on her face.

" Oh. Alright. Um, can we have a rain check?" he asked. Emma smiled.

" Sure. I'm sorry." Sean starts to leave.

" Go out the back door. Just in case." she told him.

" 'k." he said and left. Emma sighed and starts fixing her bed up. She looks at her watch and hurries downstairs. She fixes her hair and then the doorbell rings. She rushes to answer it. It's Jay. She smiles.

" Hey baby. I've been thinking about you." she said. Jay smiles and comes into the house. They kiss.

" Sean leave already?" he asked rubbing her shoulders.

" yeah. I told him my parents were coming home." Jay smiles.

" well, I'm not your parents but that doesn't mean you can't call me daddy." Emma laughs and they start making out. They pull apart for a moment. Jay looks at her very passionately.

" I love you, Emma." she smiles.

" I love you too, Jay." he smiles. Jay lifts her up and takes her upstairs to the room and closes the door.

_End of Story_


	2. Chapter 2

The Player's Consequence

Emma is walking down the halls of Degrassi. It has been a week since her and Sean's anniversary. She is clutching her stomach in pain. Manny comes up to her.

" Emma, you look like you just puked up a horse. What's wrong?" she asked. Emma moaned.

" I don't know. Maybe I just have a stomach ache." she responded. Manny looks at her curiously.

" And a week after your hook up with Sean. Hmm, very suspicious." Manny said with a worried look on her face. Emma laughed.

" Oh, please, Manny. Sean and I didn't even do anything. I mean, we were about to but then… my parents came home and I had to sneak him out the back door." she explained. Manny sighed.

" Oh. I'm sorry, Em. But at least your not… you know, pregnant." 

" Yeah." Emma said uneasily. Just then, Jay comes up and puts his hands over Manny's eyes.

" Guess who?" he asks. Manny smiles and takes Jay's hands off her eyes. She turns to him.

" Hey you! I missed you, love!" she said excitedly. She kisses him. Emma looks at them jealously. They pull apart. Jay looks at her lovingly; reminding her not to worry. Emma half smiles at him.

" You wanna go to the Dot later?" Manny asked him. Emma widens her eyes at Jay and slightly shakes her head. Jay gets the hint.

" Sorry, Manny. I, uh, I have to go to work later." he said. Manny frowns.

" But we haven't seen each other in weeks. Can't work wait. Can't you miss it just this once?" 

" Sorry, Manny. Duty calls." Jay said and walked away. After school, Emma goes up to Jay.

" Jay, I was looking for you."

" What's up, baby?" Emma swallows hard.

" I… I think I'm pregnant." Jay makes a worried face.

_End of Story._


	3. Chapter 3

The Player's Mistake

Emma and Jay rush into a pharmacy. They find the aisle with the pregnancy tests.

" Are you sure your pregnant, Emma? I mean… you don't think it could be a mistake?" Jay asked pleadingly. Emma picked up a pregnancy test and looked at Jay fearfully.

" It could be a mistake. Maybe I'm just paranoid. But, better find out just incase." Emma said and they went to the cashier. As they drive in the car, they continue the conversation.

" Ok, lets say you are pregnant. We have options you know." Jay told her. Emma looked at him curiously.

" What do you mean?" she asked.

" I mean, you don't have to keep it. You can consider abortion." Emma looked at Jay with a real serious look on her face.

" I don't believe in abortions. I'm against that whole thing." she told him.

" Well, that's not the only thing. We can consider adoption."

" We? The last time I checked, you weren't the one who might be carrying a baby."

" Yeah, but I'm the father. I should get a say in it too." Emma sighed.

" Look, why are we even talking about this? We don't even know if I'm pregnant." Emma said frustrated. Jay sighs.

" I know. But, what about Manny? It's bad enough that I have to sneak around her to be with you. Now when she finds out you might be pregnant with my kid?! She'll go crazy. And then Sean?!" Jay said getting a bit excited.

" Calm down, Jay! Stop jumping to conclusions. Your starting to scare me a bit." she said.

" Sorry, Em." he stops the car in front of her house. She opens the car door and gets out. Jay follows her. They go into the house. There was no sign of Emma's parents or baby Jack. They go upstairs to the bathroom. Emma stops Jay from following her in there.

" A little privacy please, Jay?" she told him and closed the door.

" Oh, come on, Emma! It's not like I've never seen it before!" he screamed. A few seconds later, Emma comes out the bathroom. Jay looks at her desperately.

" Well?!" he asked. Emma half smiled and showed Jay the pregnancy test. It was red.

" What does that mean?!" he asked confused.

" It means I'm not pregnant." Emma said excitedly. Jay smiled and kissed Emma.

" Thank God!!" he said. Emma smiled and kissed him again.

_To Be Continued…_

_(there's a twist!)_


	4. Chapter 4

The Player's BIG Mistake

Two weeks after Emma's pregnancy test read negative, she and Manny are at the movies on line to buy candy and popcorn.

" This is a great! A girls' night out. No Jay. No Sean. Just me and my best friend Emma." Manny said excitedly. Emma smiled.

" Amen to that, Manny. I wish this line can move faster! I'm starving over here!" Emma said impatiently. Finally they get to the front of the line. Emma orders a large popcorn, a hot dog, and a large soda. Manny looked at her like she's crazy.

" Jeez, Emma. You look like you haven't eaten in months." she said as they walked into the theater and found seats. Emma made a face.

" Your right. I don't know what's going on with me." they sit as the movie gets ready to start. Emma gets ready to start eating, but smells it and starts to feel sick. She covers her mouth and her face starts to turn green. Manny looks at her worried.

" Em, are you ok? You look like your about to puke." Manny whispered to her. Emma gulped.

" I am." she said clutching her stomach. Manny's eyes widened.

" Oh my gosh! Come on Emma. We gotta get to the bathroom." Manny said grabbing Emma's hand. But she was too late. Emma puked all over Manny's arm. Manny was incredibly disgusted.

Later that day, Emma calls Jay on her cell phone.

" Emma, baby, what's up?" Jay said answering the phone. Emma touched her mouth.

" I, um… I need you to take me to the doctor." she said panicking.

" Emma, what's wrong? Are you sick?" he asked with his voice full of concern.

" I puked on Manny. I've been puking for the past few days. Jay, I'm scared."

" I'm picking you up. Don't worry." they hang up. Jay picks her up ten minutes later and they get to the doctor fifteen minutes after.

" I'll be right out." she told Jay as she began to walk into the doctors office.

" Alright. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." he told her. Emma went into the doctors office. The doctor did a series of tests on her. Meanwhile, Jay is sitting in the waiting room nervously. He looks around the room. There are women with babies sitting all around him.

' _This cant be happening. Emma's fine. She has to be fine. This isn't happening. Shut up, Jay! Stop talking to yourself and making yourself nervous.'_ Jay thought. Emma comes out the room awhile later. Jay stands up and goes up to her.

" Emma, your alright. Right? Please say your alright." Jay said worriedly. Emma half smiled.

" I'm… a month pregnant, Jay." she responded. Jay makes a worried face.

" But the pregnancy test said--" Emma cuts him off.

" That pregnancy test was wrong, Jay. The doctor did three tests and they all came out positive. I'm a month pregnant Jay." she told him. Jay puts his hand on his head.

_End of Episode._


	5. Chapter 5

The Player's Next Three Mistakes

Emma is now three months pregnant and she still didn't tell Manny, Sean or her parents. Jay comes over to her house to take her to the doctor. Spike answers the door.

" Jay? What are you doing here?" she asked him. Jay smiled.

" Hi, Mrs. Nelson. Um, Emma is supposed to come with me, Manny and Sean to the uh, movies." he told her. Spike looked at him confused. At that moment, Emma came downstairs. Spike turns to her.

" Emma, I didn't know you were going to the movies with Jay, Manny and Sean today." Emma looks at Jay thankfully.

" Um, yeah, sorry mom. I totally forgot. I thought I asked you." Emma lied convincingly. Spike sighed and smiled.

" ok Emma. You can go. But don't forget to tell me when your going out again."

" Alright. Thanks mom." she said. She and Jay began to walk out the door. Spike stopped them again.

" Wait. You need money?" she asked taking out her wallet.

" No. I'm ok, mom. I'll see you later." she said. They got into Jay's car and drove to the doctor's office.

" Thanks for not telling my mom." Emma said gratefully. Jay smiled.

" No problem. But you know Emma, your gonna have to tell her soon. Your three months pregnant." he reminded her. She nodded. They got to the doctor a few minutes later. When the doctor called Emma's name, she stood up.

" Do you wanna come in with me, Jay?" she asked him. He stood up.

" Sure, Em." they walked into the office. Emma laid on the bed as the doctor put a cold jelly like substance on Emma' s stomach for the ultra sound. Jay takes Emma's hand. She smiles. Jay looks at the screen.

" How is he… or she, doc?" he asked. The doctor half smiled at him.

" They are doing fine. Do you see their heads?" she asked him. Emma and Jay look at each other in shock and worry.

" They?!" Emma said shocked.

" Heads?!" Jay said just as shocked as Emma. The doctor nodded. Jay was so shocked and surprised he laughed.

" Whoa. Ok, um, just how many kids are in there?!" he asked.

" Three. Your having triplets." she told them. Emma and Jay looked at each other, too shocked to say anything.

_End of Episode._


End file.
